


Piece or Player?

by jjprobert



Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bean considers his manipulations and those of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece or Player?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> For the prompt: Bean-chess piece

Bean sometimes wondered.

He'd look at the world, and the way things happened. He'd look at the way, when he did something, things changed. Then he'd look at his correspondence, and wonder how many of them were seeking to influence him. How many of them were, without him necessarily realising it.

So, he'd look at the world and wonder.

Was he a player? Or was he just a piece on the board?


End file.
